Grass Stains
by lokie-cloud
Summary: With that, Kenny rushed inside shouting something about talking to Dizzi over Russian bladers, and left Hilary facing a closed door. [TyKa][oneshot]


_Hi there! Keeping with the theme of nice weather, I bring you this - 'Grass Stains' (which I think is my longest one-shot yet - woo!)_

_Disclaimer - If I owned it I so would have had Kai and Tyson hook up at the end of G-revolutions!_

**Grass Stains**

The Dojo was always meant to have people in it. Whether for the afternoon Kendo lessons held each week without fail, a relaxing spot to meditate, or the usual beyblade training sessions - the Dojo was a regular spot for gatherings of the like.

It usually seemed like quite a peaceful place as well.

The gentle trickling of the water feature in its pond, the muffled creaks of floorboards from anyone inside it, the gentle sound of a breeze running through various bonsai trees...

"Where the heck have you been!"

...the occasional, yet becoming more frequent, shouts of an angry brunette on the warpath.

Of course, they should have been used to it by now. Tyson Kinomiya always did have a tendency to be late at times like this.

Hilary and Kenny had come down that afternoon, a little while after school for a get-together of sorts. What with the rest of the former BBA Revolutions team away somewhere in the world - Tyson had asked the two round, probably in a slight bout of loneliness the other two had picked up on a few weeks before.

Max was in America with his mother and the PPB All Starz, Rei was back in China with the White Tigers, Daichi returned to the village he was raised for a little while to boast about his achievements, and Kai? Well, Kai was somewhere. No one had heard from him at all after the chaos with BEGA had finally calmed down and everyone had gone. He never went back to Russia with the other Blitzkrieg Boys when they left, saying he had some other business to attend to. In other words - 'Kai stuff'

Tyson had been in a mopey mood for the couple of weeks that followed. Kenny wasn't sure if it was having to be back at school, that his closest friends were in other places of the world, or that Kai had left without much word (again) but something bugged Tyson enough to get him into this strange state.

It wasn't noticeable if you didn't know what to look for, but after knowing Tyson for the past few years Kenny knew something was wrong. What that something was, he couldn't find the answer to - _even_ with Dizzi's help. There was the sudden interest in walking - _on his own_ -, he could occasionally be found with an almost dazed or wistful expression, he looked like he hadn't slept for a month, and if anyone was about to ask him anything he would deny everything (before he actually knew the question).

After filling Hilary in on his findings when he was become too worried, the two devised a night to either get Tyson to explain what was wrong, or just bring him back to his usual self. The bluenette, being non-the wiser, just smiled and said the two were welcome to come down that evening.

However, after sitting around for half an hour waiting for Tyson to turn up (drinking some cola Gramps left out for them), Kenny was reminded of how bad Hilary could be when she was annoyed. She had got into such a state she could have scared a mass murderer to turn to priesthood.

"Hm...oh hi Hilary, Kenny...what are you guys doing here?" Tyson goofily smiled as he walked through the Dojo gates. It was strange, but he looked like he was in his recent 'dazed' mode as well. Hilary, in her rage, never noticed it.

"What are we doing here? What are we doing here!" she shouted brushing off Kenny's hand as he attempted to calm her down. It was a hopeless cause, but the way she was flinging her arms around with a drink her hand made him scared he would get drenched. "You _invited_ us remember? We have been sitting out here worrying over where the heck you got to, especially after Gramps told us you hadn't got back from school yet. You walked most of the way back with us! And now...and now...and now you're not listening are you!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was meant to meet you guys wasn't I?"

A frustrated scream from Hilary storming off into the Dojo for some 'much needed ice-cream' whilst muttering over 'ignorant stupid boys' answered that for him.

"Jeez...what got into her?" Tyson asked, looking towards Kenny seemingly out of the daze he was in before.

"Well, she does have a point Tyson, " He replied with a sigh "but she's been worried about you recently, even if she'd kill me if she found out I told you that. We both have."

"Why's that chief?"

"You've been acting weird recently. Not Max-hyped-up-over-eating-too-much-candy-weird, just different-weird. Is something going on Tyson? Are you in any trouble?"

That brought out a slight blush on Tyson's behalf before babbling out random denials of how he was fine. It was at that point, Kenny noticed the Tyson's appearance.

The bluenette was never one to care too much about his outer look, but even this state was out of Tyson's character. His shirt looked crumpled and had half of it stuck in his jeans, his hair looked ruffled up more than the usual, and his cap looked like it was put on in a hurry. Then there was the way he had grass stains all over the place - particularly on his back from what he could tell.

"Are you sure?" Kenny finally asked after Tyson's speech had ended, concern evidence in his voice. "I mean, it looks like you got into a fight with someone and ended up rolling about in the grass."

He was sure he heard Tyson mutter "You don't know the half of it" for a second, before shrugging it off after Tyson had begun to repeat his 'I'm fine' speech with added enthusiasm.

Kenny didn't get a chance to question him any further as Hilary had come back in tow with ice cream and a calmed down temper. They joked about for another hour, reminiscing about the last tournament, when Tyson suddenly looked at the time and abruptly stood up.

"Oh man! I got to go! I should have been there fifteen minutes ago...and I promised I'd be back on time!"

"Hey wait! What do you mean you have to go?" Hilary shouted after him, that slight spark of anger flaring back as she watched him hop about to get his trainers back on and then run out of the Dojo's gates with a "I'm really sorry you guys! This is really important and I have to go now! I'll make it up to you both - promise!"

Bracing himself for the worst and edging away ever so slowly was all Kenny could do to prepare for the next onslaught of Hilary's rant.

"Why the nerve of that guy! He just left us like that!" Her eyes gained an eerie burning look to them that had Kenny wondering what he was going to get himself into if he didn't get away fast. "If he thinks he can go like that without explaining then he's got another thing coming!"

"Hey, Hil wait, what are you-"

"We're going to follow him Chief!"

"-but shouldn't we let him do this on his-"

"But don't you want to know what's going on?"

"I guess-"

"Then it's settled! We're going to follow him and find out what the heck his problem is!"

Hilary's tone didn't leave any room to argue, and so Kenny found himself being dragged in Tyson's general direction. Of course he didn't know which way that direction was (and neither did Hilary), but saying so would have doubled Hilary's effort so it wasn't worth trying. However, if they did come across Tyson, then the bespecaled teen would finally find out what was going on. Especially if the state in the bluenette was in before he left was anything to go by.

* * *

It was after half an hour that Hilary's temper had finally subsided and Kenny could finally rest. No sign of Tyson at all and with an unusually warm spring evening, Kenny finally got a chance to sit down in the park and cool down a little. Hilary seemed a little downtrodden that her plan didn't work, but he knew it was partly because she was worried about him too.

"Shh! I-I said I was sorry!"

A slight laugh coming from behind the bushes to their right brought that scheming look back to Hilary's eyes. It was Tyson!

"Hey! Stop that! I came didn't I?"

Kenny would have felt sorry for him when he got in the way of 'the Hilary', but the brunette was more concerned over what was making Tyson call out in the first place.

"Hey chief! Come on!" Hilary whispered to him snapping him out of his daze to see her crouched by the side of the bushed and ready to pounce. Kenny cautiously moved to join her. Bad move.

"Go on then! Look through!" she grinned and pushed his head through one of the small openings between the leaves to stop any excuses, and to save her getting the blame if they were caught.

It was a few seconds later with no word from Kenny, or Tyson for that matter, that Hilary gave up and pulled Kenny back from the bush.

"I...they...erm...Tyson and...I never knew!"

Kenny was bright red and flustered, fuelling a very strong curiosity in Hilary that could rival any child's when told not to do something. Then again, she wasn't given the option to have a look for herself, when she was actually dragged off by Kenny - who was constantly muttering in a strange tone, It was only after they were outside Kenny's house that she got him to snap out of his embarrassed state.

"What...what was it Kenny?" She tentatively asked him, slightly out of breath from being dragged all that distance and hoping not to cause any more grief on what seemed to be a troubled mind.

"I...erm...they...the grass stains! I knew it was something to do with the grass stains!"

With that, Kenny rushed inside shouting something about talking to Dizzi over Russian bladers, and left Hilary facing a closed door.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear anything?" Tyson laughed from his current position whilst picking a bit of grass off the person on top of him.

"No Kinomiya, I didn't. You're probably hearing things."

"I so was not! And even if I am, it's probably because _someone_ has been keeping me up with late phone calls and sudden meetings... Come to think of it - why did you want to meet me so early? It's not your style"

The silence made Tyson laugh again slightly.

"Aw! You missed me!" he teased.

"Kino-"

"-Did you want to see me again?"

"Ty-"

"I mean I know I'm the best thing since sliced bread, so who can blame you? But-"

The other person put their hand over Tyson's mouth and smirked slightly.

"Tyson, shut up."

Then kissed him with enough passion to quell any protest and hopefully any more comment. After a couple of rolls in the grass and a few deep breaths, Tyson continued from where he left off with a goofy smile.

"-but" the other person groaned at this, but only half-heartedly. "all you had to do was ask Kai. Even if I end up with tons of questions from Hilary and Kenny, and get covered in grass stains."

**End of Grass Stains**

_So! Taking this moment, I'd just like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews I got for my story 'Hammock', and for all the people who have added the story (and any of my others) to their favourites. I'd hug you if I could!_

_Muffins for reviewers!_

_Lokie_


End file.
